Rainbow Wrapping Paper
by Purrmeow
Summary: It's the christmas season, and love is in the air!! RyuXHiro pairing
1. Chapter One

Rainbow Wrapping Paper  
Author: Purrmeow  
Disclaimer: I am not takinga ny claim on these characters, they belong to their respective owner(too lazy to go upstairs and check the name out on the manga) and please do not sue for copyright values.  
Author's notes: I tend to be a fan of the odd pairings, and I just randomly stumbled onto this pairing, and I kinda fell in love with it. Actually, this very fic is dedicated to my friend Magnificent Meow, for introducing the pairing to me! And for being the first to reply to my emails. Thanks dear! So I hope you enjoy it! I don't know how long it will be, but that proves to be entertaining nonetheless! So read on!  
  
Chapter One:   
  
  
The clashing colours seemed to meld together in a rather merry combination, despite their horrid matching attempts; and the monstrous tree, no doubt imported from North America, was so drenched in spray on snow that it looked sick. However, that only added to the unique atmosphere in the usually drab studio, making it seem kinda cozy, in an odd kinda way. Even Kei seemed to have dropped his usual hostilities, abandoning the machine gun to a red suit, fake beard, and a large sac of who knows what.  
  
It was that season yet again, you know, the season to be jolly, and this Christmas party had been long anticipated by all of NG's employees. Actually, Seguchi Tohma had done an excellent job at creating the perfect setting, and even completed the arrangement with randomly hanging mistletoe. It was promising, to see who would fall victim to that hanging weed; that is, if Shuichi was taking horrendous advantage of it, he and Yuki hadn't have moved for the past twenty four minutes.  
  
Inside the recording cubicle, both Hiro and Fujisaki proceeded to provide the group with unfamiliar christmas carols, upon Kei's insistence (repeated threats), not that it was an unenjoyable task, it was just a little difficult. However, the ear to ear grin adorning the red heads face, reflected by the slightly flushed Fujisaki, was enough to make anyone smile. The festivities had been accompanied by a rather extensive bar, and it seemed as though they had no concept of legal drinking age, although Fujisaki was the only minor there, his dark eyed companion was a little worried about his overcomsumption.   
  
However, his worries were soon abandoned as he was unexpectedly pounced upon by a baby pink rabbit, it's owner soon to follow behind. Ryuichi's face was flushed deep red, and his smile so huge it seemed as though his face would break just trying to hold it for even a second longer, but from the time he had met the bouncing brunette, he had never failed to surprize the guitarist. Sakuma Ryuichi had an uncanny way to pull off anything that could ever be seen as unexpected, and it somehow, it suited him. He had an odd aura about him, it was almost as though he were two people in one, the aluring image he presented to all his fans, and the bunny bearing child that half fell on top of the seated redhead.  
  
Hiro couldn't help but smile at his idol, Ryuichi had always been way out of his reach, perfect in his own kind of demented sort of way, and the dark eyed musician could help but reflect back to his highschool years, where he thought of Nittle Grasper as higher than the gods; no they were gods. But now, the pedastal (sp?) he had placed them on had diminished down to respect for music senpai, and he was able to reach out and touch the godlike, and extremely drunk Ryuichi.  
  
He had never really pictured the other as the drinking type, he had more or less pictured his idol as the sweets and candies type, but again he reminded himself, that this man was capable of anything. He was so like Shuichi in so many ways, and even Shuichi liked going out drinking, a little too often if Hiro had to be the judge of it; it was the fact that Ryuichi was so like Shuichi, his lifetime best friend, that made him seem so human, and it gave Hiro courage enough to speak and shake hands with the blue eyed sex symbol.  
  
Ryuichi clung to the hand that had so delicately rested on his flaming cheek, and to Hiro's surprize, almost purred into it. "Sakuma san, what have you been drinking? And how much have you had?" Hiro was beginning to get a little worried.  
  
"Ryuichi doesn't know, Kumagoro knows though!" He grinned even wider, the smile looking so painful, as the brunette lifted the doll so that it was mere inches from Hiro's face, "Kumagoro remembers! It was pink, and it tasted like candy!"  
  
Okay, so Hiro's expectations weren't too far off the mark, although it worried him, as to who would have introduced the seemingly innocent Sakuma to such a drink. "And how many did you drink?" The red head repeated, his tone resembling that of a kindergarden teacher.  
  
The tinier frowned, and began counting on his fingers, a little clumsily at first, but he came up with an answer surprizingly fast. Hold up nine finger, the last holding onto his stuffed Kumagoro, and he shouted, "Six!" a little louder than necessary. Seeing no fault in his actions, or his counting, he gripped onto Hiro's hand, and dragged to red head out of the room. "Hurry up Hiro! The secret Santa is about to start!" Yep, Ryuichi was definitely the spitting image of a child on christmas morning, discluding the obviously adult body.  
  
This year, Seguchi Tohma had informed the employees at the studio that they were to pick a secret santa, and they were to buy a gift for that one person; however, they were not to disclose who their person was until at the party, and the moment was fast approaching. Somehow, Hiro had managed to find a vacant, and somewhat somfortable seat in the crowded room, and waited for the moment to begin, Ryuichi hovering dangerously close to the guitarist, hopping back on forth from foot to foot in place, whispering jibberish to himself, Kumagoro's little paws clenche tightly in his balled fists.  
  
Kei's roaring voice burst loud above the murmur of voices, and everyone silenced at that, "HO HO HO!!!!" NG had definitely picked the right Santa Clause, even though he was really frightening. "Okay, time for everyone to get their gifts from under the tree," he was pointing to the tree with a machine gun that had appeared as if from nowhere (that one was for Shauna), reassuring the red head's suspicion about the sac." And I want you all to hurry!!!" He shouted, shooting at the ceiling, a powder of drywall falling down, almost like snow, "And in an orderly fashion!"  
  
After the crazy procedure, Hiro was amazed to find that his seat was still vacant, and he needed it; those were the most hectic and exhausting moments of the guitarist's life, he could have sworn upon it had he not been so exhausted. Waiting for further instruction, he glanced around the room, searching out the one he would be giving the gift to, and oddly enough, that was the very person to be bouncing towards him, could it be that Ryuichi had him as well?  
  
"Now everyone, find your Secret Santa, and give that gift to them!!" Kei instructed, sparing the ceiling this time, as he tossed a small, and brightly decorated box at Sakano with a wink.  
  
Suspicions confirmed, Ryuichi nearly pounced atop him, the box cradled on the vocalists back towering above him. Hiro suddenly felt really shy, and a faint flush coloured his cheeks, he couldn't move; staring up at his idol, anticipating how the other would react to his gift. That had been the most difficult gift he ever had to buy, so much so, that he had to disclose who he had to Shuichi, just to get help.   
  
Kumagoro's bunny paw pressed against Hiro's forehead, and he finally snapped out of his stupor, "Doctor Kumagoro doesn't think Hiro has a fever," it's tiny pink paw cradled it's chin, as it's little bunny head tilted ever so slightly to the side.  
  
Hiro shook his head violently side to side, trying to shake away those motionless moments, "Hiro's just- I mean, I'm fine." He insisted, standing up, present clenched tightly in his hands, as he gulped down on the frog in his throat. "Um... I"  
  
A heavy hand on his chest forced him back down and into the chair, leaving him in shock, slate grey eyes wide. "First, before Hiro goes to find his Santa, Ryuichi wants to give Hiro his gift!" Dropping the heavy, and huge bow into Hiro's lap, he smiled and shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"   
  
He was a little surprized that the box was heavy, and it made his anxiety grow, unable to wait to unfold the surpize that was about to unwrap before him. Staring for a few minutes in both shock and awe, wrapping torn away, he drunk in the vision of what he had cradled in his lap. In a deep crimson, surface shining, was the very guitar he had been saving bits of every paycheck to buy! It was exactly what he had needed, and desired for years! But it was so expensive! "Sakuma-san, you really shouldn't have, this was so expensive..."   
  
However, it was obviously that Ryuichi was ignoring the comment, Kumagoro flying before him as the brunette made airplane sounds with his mouth. "But I wanted too. But, Kumagoro wants Hiro to call him Ryuichi, not Sakuma-san anymore." And that cheeky grin returned, "Does Hiro like it? Ryuichi likes it! It was sparkling, and Ryuichi wants Hiro to sparkle too!"   
  
Breathless, Hiro nodded, he didn't like it, he LOVED it!! And Sakuma-san didn't seem to care about how much it must have cost him, so that alleviated some of his guilt. But he placed the guitar to the side, having forgotten to give his gift to his secret santa.  
  
Ryuichi began to pout as the guitar was placed to the side of the chair, tears already forming in his big, blue eyes, "Hiro hates it doesn't he?" His bottom lip had begun to quiver, and tears flooded out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
"No that's not it at all! I absolutely love it!" He tried to wave away the tears, "It's just that, I have to give my gift to my santa, and he's no doubt feeling neglected." Swallowing the frog in his throat, satistfied that the waterfalls had stopped, a blush returning to his cheeks, he shyly handed the gift to Ryuichi, looking away, "Merry Christmas, Saku- Um, I mean Ryuichi." As he leaned back in the chair, and finally turned his guilty eyes on his idol. The other's gift made his look like Child's play, but he only hoped that the other liked it.  
  
  
*** I think I'll end the chapter here, because although I had alot more planned for this chapter, the opening took up a little more than expected, so the rest will make up chapter Two*** How'd you like it? Reviews? ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Rainbow Wrapping Paper  
Author: Purrmeow  
Author's notes: I have been anxiously waiting to update this baby, and I hope all the readers like what I have planned for them. After all, where is a writer without her fans? Nowhere! So be nice little kittens, and please review after you've read! It makes me type the next chapter faster, and if you really want a next chapter soon, I've just unveiled the secret. Sorry, Purrmeow is no longer making any sense, so onto the chapter, ne? Enjoy!!!  
*** means time passes  
P.S. Please don't horribly gore me with a toothbrush.  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Ryuichi's blue eyes sparkled so brightly, they made the wrapping paper seem bland, it's rainbow exterior drowned in glitter and twinkling that seemed to fall out of the other's eyes. And as if in the same moment his expression changed from impassive to glorified, Hiro was pounced upon, the chibified rock star straddling the red head's lap, present in one hand, Kumagoro in the other.   
  
"WAI!!!!" His childish voice screamed, as he flipped around in the guitarist's lap, leaning back against the stupified Hiro's chest as though the red head was a chair in himself. And after shifting in his new found seat, the brunette and his best friend attacked the present viciously, fingers and paws tearing at the paper that hid the gift from his hungry eyes. The remains of what once was wrapping paper fell upon the seated trio (kumagoro deserves recognition) like confetti, but none of the group moved to brush it off, all three intent on what was inside; even Hiro was caught up in the moment, peering over Ryuichi's head as his hands attempted to find a comfortable place to rest themselves.  
  
As if the elder's reaction to receiving the menial gift wasn't enough to start off, he wailed at the revealed gifts, eyes gobbling up the rainbow of colours in his lap. A few oekaki(sketch pads), colouring books, a wide array of crayons, felts, and pencil crayons, and a pair of doll sized, pink, bunny pajamas decorated Sakuma Ryuichi's otherwise bland lap, and he wailed yet again! "WOW!!!!" Glomping the pile of child's stuff as though if he loosened up even the slightest bit, it would all dissappear.   
  
"Ryuichi is sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Hiro knew exactly what Ryuichi wanted! And he even got Kumagoro a present too! And in Kumagoro's favourite colour too! PINK!!! Kumagoro said he was mad that Touma wouldn't put him in the secret santa game too, but now he's super happy!!!" Bouncing in place, which just so happened to be the younger's lap, the pint sized Sakuma set about dressing his nearly nude companion in the bunny's newly acquired bunny suit.  
  
" I'm glad you liked it." Hiro stumbled on the words, cheeks a little flushed from the praise he was receiving from his idol for the seemingly meaningless package, and even moreso flushed from the way that Ryuichi became aquainted with his lap. It shouldn't have made him so uneasy, he tried to convince himself, but he couldn't help but blush even deeper as the brunette sagged against his chest. Oddly enough, the sensation was both strange, and comfortable, the way his idol melted against him, mindlessly playing with his new toys.  
  
In one way, Hiro felt like a father, the chibified form in his lap bouncing about like a three year old, oblivious to the form he rested upon. But the realization that this was one of the most adored people in the word, the living definition of sex appeal, made his blood rush a little faster in his veins. But the pink bunny that was thrust into his vision soon abolished the confusion, and Hiro fell back further in the chair, chest heaving ever so slightly from the shock.  
  
"How does it look?!" The teddy posed as best it could, being suspended rather uncomfortably from it's little paws, it's voice rising from the vocalist in Hiro's lap.  
  
" Great Kumagoro," Hiro amusedly responded, humoring his now giggling idol, as the rabbit was pulled out of his vision, dancing in Ryuichi's crowded lap. And with a great bow, Kumagoro and his human partner set to playing with the other toys that acted as a landscape in some imaginary world only meant for the two. Hiro couldn't help but think it was cute, the way Ryuichi drunkenly giggled, and Kumagoro fumbled with a pink marker, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
Slate grey eyes scanning the once crowded room, the guitarist was surprized to find that the crowd was quickly depleating, the only remaining inhabitants being a few stray drunks, and Shuichi who seemed to be begging a reluctant Yuki to go home at once. However, the taller was obviously involved in a deep conversation with Seguchi Tohma, the frown visible on Yuki Eiri's fair features. Hiro glared at the inconsiderate figure, glared at the way the other was so ingnorant of Shuichi's love; and the way that his best friend would mostlikely show up at Hiro's apartment in tears later in the week.   
  
He had tried so many times to get Shuichi to just leave the novelist, but his advice was in vein, because in a few days Shuichi would be back in Yuki's bed, and everything would be fine for a few days. It really was unhealthy for his genki, pink haired friend, but people usually crave those unhealthy things above anythign else; it was true, he himself really craved a cigarette at the moment, but he was sitting on the pack, and he needed to stand to get them.   
  
"Umm, Ryu-" The request halted as Hiro's eyes fell upon the sleeping chibi, snuggled against his chest, Kumagoro sandwiched between the two. Seguchi-san would have to take it from here, Hiro thought to himself, and turned his gaze back up to the now absent trio. It was as though they all had left on cue, and now the distressed red head was left with a sleeping rock idol on his hands.   
  
Shaking the brunette's shoulders, Hiro tried to wake the child like vocalist, but to no avail. He tried over and over again, but again to no avail. It was as though every repeated try only caused the now snoring Sakuma Ryuichi to cling tighter to his shirt; and if that wasn't bad enough, Hiro had no clue where the other lived! That left only one option open for the tired guitarist, and that was to bring Ryuichi to his apartment; there was absolutely no way he would leave the other alone in this room, knowing the perverts that were out there.  
  
Scooping his idol into his strong arms, he somehow managed to get a good grip on the vocalist, the pile of oekaki, and slung his new guitar over his left shoulder. Now the only big challenge he had getting home, was somehow balancing everything, and driving at the same time, but Hiro would somehow manage.  
  
Nearly stunbling down the fleets of stairs, he finally made it to the eerily empty parking lot, his bike thankfully only a few feet from the door. Straddling the bike with a practiced ease, he set down Ryuichi in his lap, hoping that the grip the other had on him would remain as they proceeded home. Tucking the oekaki in a sie bag he had attached to his bike who knows how many years ago, he assured that his new guitar was safely strapped to his back, and finally covered his flowing red tresses with a perfectly fitting helmet. ` That wasn't that hard', he silently mused to himself, sighing heavily before turning the key in the ignition.  
  
***  
  
Laying his guest on the bed, he proceeded to set up an unused futon on the floor for himself, clumsily finding a fit on the spotless carpet. He wasn't used to setting up one of these,Shuichi was the only one he ever had over, and they were so comfortable with eachother that they usually just shared his bed; the smaller usually snuggling into the red head at some point in the night, but it was comfortable nonetheless. Upon setting up the makeshift bed, he was quick to tear of his top, and pants, throwing them into the corner, and in nothing but pin striped boxers, he flicked off the light, and settled down into a surprisingly comfortable sleep.   
  
***  
  
The night seemed to fly by as if it were nothing, and the warmth that wrapped around Hiro's tired body seemed oddly nostalgic, as he woke to that comfotable warm; not the `all the blankets have piled on me and I'm gonna die' kind of warm, but a comfortable kind, that made you want to stay in bed forever. Reluctantly, he allowed his eyes to crack open, and the soft light that seeped through the cracks in his curtains was just enough, that it didn't hurt at all, it was kinda nice, 'added to the whole atmosphere' he thought.   
  
Lifting his muscled arms above his head, Hiro arched his back as he stretched, but strangely enough, that same warmth that wrapped around him did not depleat, instead it weighed him back down to the futon. He was a little shocked at that, but was shocked even more to see Sakuma Ryuichi's arms wound around his torso, head rested on Hiro's shoulder. It was also that moment, where Hiro noticed that Ryuichi's legs were wrapped around his right leg, and one soft rubbed against the red heads now responding groin, causing it to jump to life.   
  
Cheeks painted a bright shade of pink, Hiro's jaw hung open in shock; how had the other made it onto his futon off the bed, and into this position without waking either of them up?!! It was just another one of those situations that proved just how much of a mystery Sakuma Ryuichi really was... The pink deepened as Hiro had to bite back the soft mewl in his throat, his body hardening in response to Ryuichi's subconcious massaging.   
  
What if the other woke up?! What if he found Hiro in this state? Both flustered and aroused! That would be alot of fun to explain. Gently, the dark eyed bishounen attempted to squrim free of the grip, a soft hand atop Ryuichi's, lifting the arm that pinned him, although he was unsure of how he would get his leg free without waking the other. However, it seemed as though the grip tightened, and Hiro could feel the brunette adjusting postiion ever so slightly, pulling his own body closer to Hiro's.  
  
Face nuzzling the crook of the red heads neck, a thin, nervous, sheen of sweat spreading along the red head's exposed skin; Ryuichi moaned atop the soft skin, breath hot on Hiro'S adams apple, causing Hiro to swallow nervously. As if the guitarist wasn't feeling awkward enough as is, he could feel the brunette's own, previously unannounced, arousal brushing against his hip, and a gasp escaped his lips. `How was all this happening? And why?' Hiro's embarrased mind screamed. He had a girlfriend, and was perfectly content with their long distance relationship; yet these new sensations taunted him, and he could resist them.  
  
Pulling away ever so slightly, Hiro turned half hooded slate grey on the half open pools of deep blue, and just stared for a moment, vision slightly hazed by the silken screen of red and chocolate. They were nose to nose, and he could feel Ryuichi's breath hot against his cheek, and his lips parted ever so slightly, so he could taste that warmth that sent shivers up and down his spine. Their gaze did not part at all, eyes hazily focused on the other pair, as the elder's knee shyly massaged through boxers, grip tightening.   
  
The pulstating in his crotch seemed to be resonate in his ears, a loud thumping that would soon drive him insane. His hormones had not run so wild in his entire life, and his control was quickly depleting, as that delicious breath tickled his tastebuds. Tilting his chin up ever so slightly, lips barely a centimeter away from his idol's, Hiro paused; Ryuichi's breathing had slightly quickened, and it tasted ever more delicious at this range, the flavour intensified a million times over. Barely brushing his lips atop the other's he reveled in the sensation of those soft, yet slightly dry lips, shyly carressing his own, yet his blood still boiled, and the pulsating quickened.   
  
The distance now closed, Hiro pressed his lips atop Ryuichi's own, soft and shyly, in a barely noticable kiss. Every cell in his body felt as though it were on fire, and as soon as that one kiss ended, there came another, and another, until eventually the other responded, and their kisses deepened. Hiro's hand softly cupped Ryuichi's cheek as he turned his entire body to face the other musician; Ryuichi's legs were nearly bare, as they intwined within Hiro's own almost instantly, the vocalists hand buried within the hair at the nape of Hiro's neck, knotting there.  
  
Tongues barely brushing against eachother, dancing within their open mouths, as their tasted eachother fully for the first time, drinking in the new and exciting flavour. Pulling away every so slightly, breath heavy, Hiro stared heatedly at the other, grey finding blue once more; his eyes lingered, and he seemed to drown in those deep blue pools, soon stretching into oceans. `So this was Sakuma Ryuichi...`  
  
  
***End of Chapter two*** Yeah, I know I'm cruel, but I really thought that it would be best to end this here. Please review! I won't write another chapter unless you do, and I have even more prepared for future chapters! ^-^!!! 


End file.
